Italian Lover
by Jada Desi
Summary: Taylor can't get enough of her lover's attention.


I can feel your eyes undressing me as I type up my last essay for my Philosophy class that is due in like 2 weeks. You roll over to your side of the bed and start to rifle through your dresser. I pry my eyes of my computer to glance your way, simply being noisy to whatever you were digging for. "Babe," I say tilting over your right arm to look at what's inside. "Uh uh amo la mia vita," you growl in that voice that means you are restraining yourself hard until this paper is done. You have been very patient too, I mean I have been typing up essays since yesterday morning. I think I am about two weeks ahead of all my courses, except for this class. "Mphppphh..." I hear you moan as I type my 1,093 word on this ever going essay.

Thinking nothing of it I keep typing up my essay, that is until I felt it. Your legs spreading over to my side of the bed. I started pouting thinking that you might be falling asleep on me, until you made the sound again. This time I looked over and damn Babe; your face was showing me exactly how fast I needed to finish this fucking paper. I watched as you gently swiped through pictures of me in your phone, and slid your fingers closer to those tightened tips in your wife beater. "Kelsi, baby, can't you wait a little bit longer for me," I sigh as I watch your left hand swipe to the next photo and your right hand pinches your left and right nipple.

"Bella moglie ( _beautiful wife_ )," you whisper as you begin to close your eyes, and your fingers start to go under the comforter. "Oh no you don't Kelsi you did this to me yesterday," I say shoving the computer to the bedside table. I climb on top of you grabbing your hands and holding them up to the headboard. "I will be damned if I go two nights without and you are sitting here doing my job," I give you my most serious death glare. But you know me better, I mean you are the aggressive one in our marriage. "Vieni a sederti qui _(Come sit up here)_ ," you say in your thick Italian accent. I start to feel like I might start creaming up your stomach until I remembered something. "How about you give me fifteen more minutes, and I will," I say kissing up your neck reaching that spot right behind your ear that usually gets me whatever I want. I hear you panting as I begin to nibble the skin right where your shoulder and neck meets. "Okay fine," you whisper as you begin to clear your throat. As I return to my laptop, I feel your fingers travel again under the comfortable, only this time on my side of the bed.

"Domanda _(Question)_ ," you ask tilting your head to the side allowing all of your curls to cascade onto your shoulder, I smile at the beauty staring at me. "Yes babe," I respond feeling your fingers walking themselves to my thighs. "I have a challenge for you," you smirk, you know I never fail a dare. I chuckle at the look you give me as I scoot closer under the covers, "and what is this dare you got for me?" Your smile as you began to untie my lace up shorts, "let me motivate you to finish your essay tonight!" And with that one side of my shorts came undone , all the while staring me in my eyes. I swallow hard, we tried this before. And let's just say we broke a lamp and a vibrator.

You grab the remote from my side of the bed and say, "Accendere la musica _(Turn on the music)_." The last thing we were playing was Trey Song's Anticipation, and we apparently left off at track 6. I look you in your eyes and I know what is about to happen, your eyes were the most amazing color of emerald green. Your hands soon begin to pull the fabric off my ass. "Che culo vi si arriva nei guai uno di questi giorni _(that ass will you get you in trouble one of these days)_ ," you mumble as your face goes almost a half of a millimeter away from my pussy. You stare as my wetness slides from the lips to my perineum then between the mocha cheeks. I type furiously as I feel the cold breeze of the wind hit my clit, and I shudder.

I feel your index slide down my slit as if to check to see if you it were all an illusion. I am now banging my digits down hard on the computer hoping that it would cause the laptop to understand the urgency of me finishing this essay as soon as possible. "Gustoso ( _tasty_ ) mami," I moan as I feel your tongue draw your name on my thighs with my juices. I remember when I was so body conscience but that all ended the first time you showed me how beautiful I am. "Should I be nice or ..." you chuckle as you begin to grab my breast through my bra.

My nipple immediately peeks out the top, and I see your eyes lock it in your sights. "Capezzolo ( _nipple_ )," you moan with my nipple firmly tucked in your mouth. I push the computer to the side and arch my back high of the bed. "Fuck yes baby," I moan as your tongue worships every curve of my nipple. "How much left," you ask gripping my right nipple in between your teeth. I scream at the lost yet familiar sensation that came over me. "Babe," you ask lifting my head up to your eyes. "Si può gestire se ti mordono qui _(Can you handle if i bite you here_ )," you nuzzle the cleft between my breast. I shout to the top of my lungs yes. And with that I considered my essay done, as you regained the skin of my nipple and began to apply that sinful pressure.

Out of habit I bite down on my lip and grind my pussy hard onto your boxer clad pussy. "Ahh so this is what I have to do to get my way," you smile as you alternate between both nipples. You got me panting hard with sweat trickling on my forehead as you put in work. That is when it happened, you grabbed both my size 42 DD breast into your hands and bit down on both. I bite down on your shoulder this time.

"Damn Babe your sensitive," I roll my eyes. That's when you decided to sooth the act going on under my waist. You flick on the Hitachi wand you bought me for Christmas.

"Devo anche scusarmi per questo ( _Should I even apologize for this?_ )," You say as all defiance past my face.


End file.
